Study cells from a series of cell strains and lines, fusing normal and transformed lines to investigate: Mobility of membrane H-2 and HLA antigens in normal and malignant cells. (2) Basis for restriction of mobility. (3) Dominance of restricted phenotype (4) Possible modification of mobility in cell membrances bymodifying cell lipids. (5) Extension t studies of autochthonous tumors if 1-1 are successful. Cell strains and lines shall be established fro embryos of congenic resistant strains differing at the H-2 region and cells from these cultures shall be tested for effect of H-2 genotype on cell adhesion.